Innocence
by Simi Faye
Summary: Sinead has made a new serum that will revert your mind back to the times when you were innocent. When Amy and Ian get roped into being her test subjects what will happen? And what will Dan and Natalie do when their older siblings aren't able to take care of them anymore? Natan and Amian. Rated T for mild swearing later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I would really appreciate any and all reviews. I think I'm going to try and update this story every week, but if I don't please forgive me because I'm also working on up different story to put up on here. (When I say here I meant this website) **

**~simi**

**P.S: I do not own 39 clues or any of the characters just in case you didn't know. Nor do I own any companies or brands that I may use in this story. If I did I would be filthy rich and could get other people to write for me.**

* * *

**Natalie POV**

It was a normal day, well as normal as a Cahill reunion can be. The Starlings dorks were working on some project, the dolts were having a wrestling match. Dan, Amy, and Ian were staring off into space. Jonah wasn't here, probably used a concert or fan meeting as an excuse. He manages to always get out of these reunions the lucky dog.

There were no fights, nothing exploding, Dan wasn't even shouting about ninjas or Skittles it was boring, it was time to bring a little life to this dull gathering. "NO!" I shrieked at my phone. For good measure I dropped to the floor pretending to faint. When I peeked open my eyes I was surprised to find Dan in front of me instead of Ian.

" Hey Cobra, you alright?"

" It's Kabra, Daniel."

" Whatever, you gonna tell us what made you faint, or should I assume it was my amazing good looks?"

I rolled my eyes and said something about him being to full of himself.

" The newest Gucci bag just sold out and I didn't get myself one yet!"

Ian raised his eyebrows at that. There was no way I would let a Gucci become sold out without getting my hands on one of them. Being the brother he was he ignored it and looked out the window again.

When I looked back at Dan he was talking to Hamilton about turtle ninjas or something. I sighed, that was so Dan. I looked up and saw that my little act didn't cause much of an uproar. Oh well, I looked back to my phone and started browsing through the newest installment of bags.

**Sinead POV**

Natalie's little outburst had put me a little behind on my serum but I managed to finish it in the next few minutes, being the genius I am.

" Ted, Ned? Get over here and hand me the bottles you were working on will you?"

They handed me the modified bottles and I looked over them.

" Shatterproof, heat resistant, and touch recognition. Not bad, not bad at all."

" Thanks a lot." Ted and Ned said rolling their eyes.

" Awww, you guys know I love it and I appreciate everything you do"

Ever since their operations they had been inventing things every five minutes. I was glad to have my brothers fully functioning again but at the moment I had to concentrate on the serum. Quickly pouring the liquid from the pot into the glass bottles I realized only had enough for two people. It was time to pick my guinea pigs. I smiled and walked up to Amy.

" Amy?"

" Yeah Sinead?"

" I was wondering if you sorta wanted to try my innocence serum?"

" No."

" Come on Amy, please! Your my best friend and it will take your mind off of whatever you've been stressed about lately!"

" ... What does it do?"

I smiled I had won her over.

" In simple terms it reverts your mind back to when you were innocent. This age varies but most of the time its when your three or four. I tweaked the serum so it would only last a month or so."

"..."

" How did you know I was worried about something?"

" I know things."

I shrugged and walked I've to the rest of the group.

" I need another volunteer for my serum preferably a boy."

Reagan and Madison walked up to Ian and whispered something into his ear and then ran to my brothers. The four of them chuckled, since when did they get along so well?

" I'll do it" Ian announced.

" No way! I wanted do try it!"

" Shut up, Dan." Natalie said.

Strange Ian's choice must have something to do with the Holt twins whispering, but who was I to complain? I now had my test subjects.

I handed them both a bottle and told them the serum would last about a month and that they would remember everything that happened after the month was up.

" Ready?"

" Ready."

Amy and Ian started to drink.

**Reagan POV**

I can't believe he actually did it! I burst into giggles. This was all thanks to Ted and Ned, last night they had recorded Ian's dreams with one of their little machines. Me and Madison having awesome hearing wanted to be let in on the plan. There may or may not have been some threatening but it was all behind us now.

" I can't believe it ..."

" ... actually worked!"

" The great Ian Kabra was blackmailed thanks to two sets of twins. He thought he was all that right Reagan?"

" Except he's not"

We burst into giggles again remembering the video. It included lots of Ian's cloths getting ruined and him screaming his head off demanding that he see his lawyer. Even in his dreams he was uptight.

" You know you girls..."

" ... aren't that bad."

" You guys aren't either..."

"... just be sure to include us next time you pull a prank or plan on humiliating someone." I finished.

They weren't the only twins who could finish each others sentences. I turned around to watch the affects of Sinead's innocence serum, but Amy and Ian were gone.

* * *

**Okay so I have one chapter down and many more to come. Did anyone notice in her head Natalie calls Dan, Dan instead of Daniel? If you have any questions I'll try my best to answer them so PM me or leave it in a review. Ciao for now.**

**~simi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone one simi here and I havealmost just about crazy with this chapter. I knew where I wanted the story to go but almost no idea how to get it there so sorry if the last few paragraphs seem a little rushed. **

**I want to thank my first few reviewers:**

** addicted2reading9**

**xxXNatan fanXxx**

**shiningwaves**

**bgib6**

**Kaze no Firework**

**You guys are awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or any of it's characters. **

* * *

**Dan POV**

I can't believe it one moment my sister is drinking a possibly dangerous potion and the next she's gone. Well sorta there was a giant pile of cloths where Ian and her were standing.

" Cool is it supposed to teleport you too!"

" No Daniel, pick up the cloths." Natalie said as she leaned to the floor to gather her brothers cloths.

Drooping down I picked up my sisters cloths to find there was something in them. Looking over to Natalie I saw Ian had the same effects. Our older siblings had suddenly become our younger siblings.

" What the heck!"

" Natalie calm down!" Sinead tried to assure her.

" Ian is like my guardian, he's the one who takes care of all our needs!"

" How am I supposed to calm down when my older brother is four!"

" You seem to be taking this quite well Daniel." Natalie scowled.

" Well I don't care as long as I don't have to be...responsible." I said with a shudder.

We both turned to Sinead and demanded an explanation. She said side effect blah month blah blah reverse effects blah. So basically I was the man until Amy turned back to her regular self next month. Candy and ninjas will reign! It was time to plot my rule of the house...

**Nellie POV**

Perfect just perfect, I walk in the room and find the kitchen ( the lab Sinead was using) a mess, Dan rubbing his hands and laughing like a maniac, and two toddlers in the place of Amy and Ian. They weren't even dressed or covered up just sleeping there naked. These Cahills would be the end of me.

" Dan!"

" What?" He replied innocently. There was no way he was gonna get out of this one that easily.

" Will someone please tell me what is going on here, why Amy and Ian are gone, and how two toddlers got in here!"

" It's all The Starling's fault! Sinead had a serum and made Amy and Ian take it!" Natalie screamed.

" Hey they did that willingly! They were the ones that volunteered!"

" Yeah don't blame it on us!"

" Well now I don't have a older brother anymore!"

" So maybe you'll be less spoiled then!" The Starling triplets shouted all at once.

"SHUT UP!"

So apparently Amy an Ian got turned into toddlers thanks to the Starlings serum. Sinead somehow got them both to agree to it and now I'm stuck taking care of two four year olds for a month. That so didn't fit my schedule, Friske would be sure to somehow rope me into taking care of Ian as well as Amy unless I did something about it.

"Listen up everyone..."

**Dan POV**

Nooo! I cant believe I forgot about Nellie, there was no way I could have my reign of the house if she was watching me and baby Amy. There must be some way I could get rid of her just for a month.

" Listen up everyone. There is no way I'm taking care of four year olds ever again so I'm gonna dump Ian and Amy on Dan."

" What!" That's so unfair!"

" Well it is your sister."

" Then make Natalie take care of Ian!"

Every single person started to stare at me. This was Natalie we were talking about, she couldn't take care of herself much less her "younger" brother.

" Fine I see how that can't work." I admitted.

" The great and awesome Nellie has found a solution."

" Fine then tell us oh great one." I said making sure my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

" Natalie can move in!"

There where chuckles at that and then most of the room burst out laughing.

" Natalie and Dan live together?" Hamilton said.

" They can't go a day without fighting!" Sinead added.

" We can too!"

" Hey stop copying me!

Well maybe we can't go without fighting, but this must absolutely not happen. If Natalie moves in then I'll have two people trying to stop my ninja lord rule.

" Don't worry about them fighting, each of you have to come over and stay for a day each week until this potion thing wears off. Dan can't be left alone and in charge and Natalie will try to escape to a mall so you guys must stop them. And yes that's final!"

How'd she know I was going to protest? Now not only was I not allowed to submit everyone to my ninja reign as Nellie said " be in charge" I was stuck with Natalie, my stuck up relatives, and four year old Amy and Ian! I hope they were potty trained.

**No POV**

Dan sulked in the corner of the room as everyone else complained to Nellie. Natalie didn't seem that sad at least she didn't have to take care of her own finances she thought. Ian always did that and she never knew how he kept them from going bankrupt the way they spent money. It was harder for them now that they cut off ties with their parents. The Starlings and the Holts argued with Nellie. They knew there was no way out of this but at the very least they where going to drag Jonah down with them.

Jonah, Sinead, Hamilton, Ned, Ted, Reagan, and Madison were each assigned a day and a partner. This had suddenly become a family healing project. Friske had made sure to put everyone with someone they probably didn't like and Amy and Ian were to be watched by someone at all times. Jonah tried to get out of it but he couldn't because he skipped the family reunion.

The next day Natalie moved in to Grace's old mansion and found that she and Dan where restricted to a smaller wing of the mansion. Wandering around she found it small but comfortable. Natalie realized there was no way to avoid Dan and sighed, Amy and Ian were going to be taken care of by her and Dan from now on.

Dan pouted, it wasn't fair for the ninja lord to take care of his older sister and Ian. He pushed Ian and Amy's stroller through the door of the west wing.

**Ok so the story's pretty far along but the next few chapters are going to be my favorite. What will happen to Amy and Ian? I am plotting something so keep your eyes open. Like I said in the beginning this chapter is a bit rushed so I'm going to take it slower the next few chapters. **

**~simi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone it's simi here. It took longer for me to get this chapter out because I was so confused on how I wanted the potion to work for Amy and Ian. Sinead's little paragraph at the end was to help people understand what was going on. Amy's POV was also quite hard because I didn't know how I should make Amy think. Does that even make sense?**

** o_O -Oh well.**

**Thanks to:**

**bgib6**

**nellieawesomegomez**

**addicted2reading9**

**The Lazy Bookworm**

**Nataliya June Annabeth Cahill**

**shiningwaves**

**JesseCPK**

**Kaze no Firework**

**and**

**TheHelper3440**

**for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues, any of the characters, or any phrases you may recognize.**

* * *

**Sinead POV **

Side effects list, check

Paper and pens, check

Toys, check

Watch, check

I was completely ready to go to Amy and Dan's mansion. As I strolled to the car, I had to wonder why in the world Friske thought that leaving Dan, Natalie, Hamilton, and I was a good idea. On a Monday morning at that!

It had been two days since the incident had occurred. To be quite honest I'm surprised that Dan hasn't been poisoned and shipped off to some remote part of the world yet. I suppose it has something to do with Nellie staying the weekend training Dan and Natalie in the art of babysitting. It probably wasn't her first choice, since she had planned on going to a large rave in Chicago. How do I know that you ask? Like I told Amy, I know things. Having Ekat technology doesn't hurt either. As I got into the car I thought about my partner today, Hamilton aka the person who set a bomb on us. I would probably never get along with Hamilton, the big brute had after all made my brothers disabled for quite a while. As soon as I got in the car I got right back out it wasn't that far of a walk to the main building. I had been living in the guest house for quite a while and set up a lab there. Amy didn't want to make us pay but I insisted, I had a policy on not owing anyone anything.

Finally reaching the front gate I gasped, next time it would be better to take the car. I admired the flowers at the gate, it was most certainly a new addition to the building. Amy must have planned for them to be planted before she drank the serum. Letting myself in to the west wing I was surprised to find everything so...quiet.

**Dan POV**

They where finally asleep! As soon as Nellie left Ian started to whine about his suit, Amy looked at him curiously wondering why he would want to wear a suit to bed. Ian had the decency to look ashamed and stopped whining. Amy wanted to me to read Jane Austen to her and Ian actually agreed to the idea, couldn't he be a bit helpful? So thats how I got stuck reading sappy books while Natalie sat there looking at her phone. It took ten chapters of Pride and Prejudice, but they where asleep. Looking over I saw Natalie asleep on her chair so I settled down in the other chair and properly conked out, a guy can handle only so much mushiness.

I woke up to a giggle. What time was it? Seeing a flash of light I jumped up to see Sinead with her phone. Looking back I saw Natalie still on the chair. Crap this wasn't going to end well.

" Ooh Dan, I didn't know you and Natalie got along sooo well."

" I can explain!"

" Look at this wonderful picture I got of you two cuddling!"

That was a step too far if that photo got out it would ruin my street cred as Jonah would say. Sleeping next to a cobra, I shuddered.

" I'm going to kill you if you don't delete that picture!"

" Maybe I'll just show it to Hamilton and send it to everyone then?"

" NO!"

" Will everyone just shut up!"

Great now Natalie was awake, that would help the situation soo much. She'd probably freak out about sleeping on a chair as well as in her clothes, her reaction to the photo wasn't going to be pretty. Especially since she was drooling a bit in the pic, once again not pretty.

" What is shut up and crap?" Amy asked.

" Its nothing you need to worry about honey." Sinead answered quickly.

" I'm going to run a little test in you two ok?"

" Okay." Amy replied happily.

" Why should I let you touch me?"

" Hey your not going to do tests in my- baby sister!"

" Relax I'll just be checking their motor skills and how the serum affects their memories."

" Yes Daniel, as you commoners say go in the fridge."

" You mean chill?"

" Whatever."

Amy and Ian were up, Sinead was here and my only hope, Hamilton, still wasn't here. Even the ninja lord can't handle two chicks and two kids at once. Where the heck was he?

**Amy POV**

I woke up hearing weird words. I was sure I had heard them before but I couldn't remember what they were.

" What is shut up and crap?"

" Its nothing you need to worry about honey."

Was that Sinead? I don't remember her being so big. She asked to do some tests I told her yes, cause Sinead would never hurt me on purpose. Ian said that he didn't want to be touched and refused. Something in the back of my mind wanted me to stay away from Ian, but I couldn't remember why he was like me with more confidence and courage and a touch of snobbiness.

" Come in you should do it, maybe then we can be grown up again." I whispered in his ear.

" But I don't want her to touch me!"

" Natalie and I can help then."

Looking at me curiously we laughed, one thing we didn't forget was Natalie wouldn't change another persons cloths if her life depended on it. When Nellie was still here she still made Dan do it.

" Ian will do it." I said determinedly

" Fine." he replied grumpily.

A big burly boy came in the room and Dan screamed " Hamilton!" Dan quickly ushered Hamilton into his room. Natalie finally got up and screamed then when Sinead showed her phone screamed again. Ian grabbed my hand and we went to the bathroom to wash up.

" Amy?"

" Yeah?"

He grinned, " Do you wanna pull a prank?"

" I don't know isn't that wrong?"

" No way, it'll be hilarious. You know what Natalie was screaming at? It was a picture right? So all we have to do is get Sinead or Hamilton to help us make big copies and paste them everywhere, then we'll pretend we don't see them so they'll both think their going crazy!"

" But Natalie and Dan will get mad."

" Come on Amy don't be a scaredy cat."

We shook on it, now we had to get Hamilton and Sinead on the plan. But when to tell them? For now we would have to get rid of Dan and Natalie.

" Amy, Ian? I'm ready for you so come to your bedroom when your ready."

We glanced at each other it was time. I whispered into Sinead's ears telling her I would feel more comfortable with Dan and Natalie gone. I think she assumed it was because it would be awkward. As soon as they left the room Ian locked the door, with some difficultly, and we told Sinead and Hamilton to sit down.

" To tell the truth we are quite tired of Dan and Natalie treating us like infants." Ian started.

" We want to get them back." I competed

Ian told them the plan and asked Sinead to show everyone the phone. Hamilton laughed when he saw it and Sinead chuckled. Looking over to Ian I shrugged I had no idea of why the picture was so funny other then the drooling but that wasn't that funny. They quickly agreed, apparently Dan had gotten quite a lot of people on his bad side with his tricks. Ian was right this was going to be funny.

**Sinead POV**

I insisted on continuing the test after Ian and Amy's prank planning. It was hard to believe that they came up with something so clever then I remembered they may be four year olds but they were still Cahills. I shooed Hamilton out and sent him to store to get the prints, it was still a little awkward to be next to him. After a series of questions I found my results to be interesting. Amy recalled everything but Ian and Ian recalled almost nothing but who people were . He also completely forgot about his parents. Amy didn't understand any "bad" words at all but Ian knew a few weaker insults such as old hag, stupid, idiot, etc. They both seemed not to understand love so I explained a bit so they would see why the photo I took was so funny. After that talk I started writing my thesis. It seems based on this experiment the serum adjusted itself to fit the persons view of innocent. Their bodies themselves were in perfect shape except for the fact they were bodies of four year olds. The oddest thing of all was in their minds they seemed to think like teenagers, minus cursing, but when they talked it got harder for them them to speak normally and they sometimes reverted to toddler talk. I looked up to find them sleeping. I had hoped I wouldn't be that boring but since I was I quietly let my self out. They needed plenty of sleep for what we planned to do later.

* * *

**It's finally done! I think it's still a bit rushed so I'll work on that, but overall I like how I did it. The story went where I wanted it to go so I'm happy. Laters people :)**

**~simi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people's, I'm back with chapter four! Thanks to my reviewers:**

**JesseCPK**

**Kaze no Firework**

**TheHelper3440**

**addicted2reading9**

**bgib6**

**And**

**catdreamer39**

**I have been super busy lately, my friend from Virginia came over and we've been pigging out on ice cream and staying up till five in the morning. Well there goes my diet. Anyway I've had this written out and finally found time to upload it. Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: I don't own the 39 clues or any of it characters.**

* * *

**Natalie POV**

As I was so rudely kicked out of the room along with Dan I decided to make things clear.

" You will not mention this to anyone, and if you don't I have brought along plenty of poisons to make sure you do. Understood?"

" Don't worry I won't. Do think I want that picture to get out?"

" My reputation will be ruined if I'm seen sleeping on a chair, in my regular cloths, and my makeup not done."

" Wait that's all your worried about? Your not worried about that fact that your cuddling up to me in your sleep?"

Shit I forgot about that, it had seemed natural to cuddle up to something since I had left Buttons at home. Best thing to do now was play it off and blame it on him.

" Well it's your fault! I cuddle things ok! If you didn't sit there I'd have cuddled a pillow! Anyway it doesn't matter that much I suppose, you have finally started dressing better and your no longer a peasant technically."

" Was that a compliment?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

" No it was a statement. Why'd you sit next to me anyway?"

" There where no other chairs."

Hamilton walked in and looked at us then to the sky then back at us. He muttered something and left. Great I wonder how much of that conversation he heard. I ran inside I shouted out " I call remote!" I heard Dan shout out behind me. I would not let anyone get in the way of my fashion shows! A couple minutes later I was triumphant and held the remote while sitting on top of a screaming Dan. A weekend ago I would have never wrestled for a remote, scratch that I wouldn't have wrestled for anything.

" Get off Natalie! I gave up, what more do you want!"

" I quite like it up here, but I might be convinced to get off if you stay and watch with me."

" Awwww, is little Natalie afraid of being all alone?" he said sarcastically.

I whispered, " Yes."

He had hit a soft spot, I would do all kinds of dangerous things with the family I had but I never had to do anything alone. When I did have to be alone I had Buttons with me. He was something I could never throw away, even if he was old and ripped. I remembered where I had gotten him, Grace had give him to me when I was really young. We had visited her mansion and I couldn't sleep so I hugged on to one of the toys on a shelf. The next morning Grace woke me up and told me I could keep him.

When I looked back up to see if Dan would taunt me, he looked somber. Quietly he sat down next to me and turned up the telly.

**Hamilton POV**

I went outside with Sinead's phone in my hand. Although everything was over and everything was supposed to be alright there were still a few bad feelings lingering. Sinead knew that my team had set the bomb but what would she say if she knew it was my idea? I could give up all hope of becoming friends with her for sure. I gave the cashier my card, grabbed the huge rolls of posters, and carried them back. When I peeked through the window Dan and Natalie where watching tv in silence. How in the world was I going to get the posters in there now? I called the wings main phone, Dan went to pick it up.

" Ello'"

" Hey dude its Hamilton, give the phone to Sinead will you? I need to check if the stuff I got is right."

" Nice timing she's coming out of the kids bedroom right now. What exactly is the...stuff?"

I heard muffled talking and static on the phone.

" Who said you could use my phone?"

" Is that really the first thing your going to say to me? Seriously?"

" No it just popped out of my mouth sorry. Anyway I got Dan and Natalie to go to the main building to make some lunch and if they ask "the stuff" is posters do I can record my findings, got it?"

" Sure."

As I went inside I saw Dan and Natalie arguing on the way to the main kitchen. I was almost worried for a second. Sinead was waiting in the sofa with a lot of tape.

" Let's get started."

We worked in silence, soon there was only one large poster left to cover Graces painting. As I taped up the upper corners to the painting I asked Sinead if she thought this would actually work. Before she could answer I heard a voice behind me.

" It will work, as Amy and I both know our siblings very well this is something they will both fall for."

" If you say so." Sinead said doubtfully.

It was finally time for the fun part I laughed I should probably leave before I gave everyone away. I said my good-byes and jogged to my limo. Sinead promised to post the security footage on YouTube so anyone and everyone could see it. I had something to look forward to.

**Natalie POV **

Dan had cooked something named ramen and we carried it back to the kids bedroom with some water. When I got to the room I saw Sinead on one of the multiple chairs in the room apparently asleep. I did a double take, multiple chairs? I looked over at Dan, he visibly shrunk under my gaze until he let out a yelp and pointed to where Graces painting should have been. In its place was the photo Sinead had took.

" What's wrong?" Ian said innocently."

He had to be behind this. No offense to Amy or Sinead but they were just not cunning enough to do anything like this.

" What is that?" Dan and I shouted.

" It's my favorite portrait of Grace." Amy chimed in.

" Yes I do like the dress she's wearing." Sinead added.

Now I was confused. Running outside, I hurried to look at all the paintings in the wing. Dan followed me but went in a different direction. What was going on?!

* * *

**This chapter was really hard for me to write, school is starting again and I've been really occupied with supply shopping and all that. Do you think Dan and Natalie will figure out what's happening? If you have any suggestions on where you want the story to go leave a review because I'm losing my creative touch for this story. I'm also going to be uploading a new Harry Potter story called Felix this or next month so keep your eyes peeled.**

**~simi**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I'm finally back with a new chapter, I've started high school and the homework load they give us is unbelievable. I actually should be filling out a science worksheet right now but meh, whatever. For now on to the story!

* * *

**Natalie POV**

Running through the halls every portrait, painting, photo was replaced by that horrid picture. I looked at my phone, even that had all the pictures replaced. I searches for Dan, surely he was responsible for this. I stormed into the living room where I found Dan on the couch.

" I knew it, I knew it was you!"

When I looked at him his blank expression mirrored my own. Then it hit me, no way Daniel could come up with this little scheme. In actuality only one other person had the brains and the guts to do this. I grabbed dans ear and dragged him back into our siblings room.

"IAN!"

**Dan POV**

I stood there rubbing my sore ear while Nat unleashed her fury at Ian. (Fury, I've always wanted to say that! Sounds like something a ninja would say don't you think?) Dang that girl was scary when she wanted to be. By the time I tuned back into the conversation Ian was lecturing Natalie in his little baby voice. I couldn't help it, I chuckled.

" Wat are you waughing at?"

" Isn't it obvious dear brother? You say you wanted to be treated like an 'adult' yet the way you talk! It's quite hilarious."

" What she said."

Sinead by then had well slipped out, but I decided to save her from Nat's screaming. We all burst out laughing and everyone curled up on the bed, it seemed that the longer they were four, they started acting more like four year olds. Ian stopped demanding to be treated as an older brother and started complaining for food. I went and grabbed the ramen and threw it out after looking at it for a bit.

" Let's order this time."

**Sinead POV**

I peeked in the room and decided not to ruin their little family truce moment, I had long since uploaded the video to , the website Fiske set up for the younger Cahill's entertainment. It had over 10,000 views in the past hour, now if only it could get more views then Jonah's music video. Now that reaction would be priceless. I decided to go ahead and work on the reverse serum at my little house, I don't think it would be good for anyone to have the Holt twins and my brothers together "watching" over Dan and Natalie. So I had one and a half days left to finish the reversal serum, I had better get started.

_que clinking and clattering _

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I have to end it here or else there'll be a whole lot of confusion on my part. I can hardly remember who's where and at what time, so the next chapter will be Tuesday with Jonah and possibly Phoenix because truthfully Jonah needs someone to hold him back. Thanks to Kaze no Firework, I finally know where I'm taking this story! Sorry to say but it will probably end in the next two to three chapters, but there will be a sequel!


End file.
